


A Life of Love, Loss, Hard Times and Happiness

by ncisgirl2014



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisgirl2014/pseuds/ncisgirl2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings- In this universe mpreg, gay relationships and marriage is perfectly normal.<br/>Disclaimer- If you are under the age please do not read this. if you are offended by mpreg or gay relationships/marriage please do not read<br/>otherwise enjoy (sorry if this is bad this is my first fic!)<br/>Also i am English so some words i write may be different from places such as America for example i would say trousers and others may say pants. I'm dyslexic so im sorry for any mistakes<br/>Please review would love to know what you think</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings- In this universe mpreg, gay relationships and marriage is perfectly normal.  
> Disclaimer- If you are under the age please do not read this. if you are offended by mpreg or gay relationships/marriage please do not read  
> otherwise enjoy (sorry if this is bad this is my first fic!)  
> Also i am English so some words i write may be different from places such as America for example i would say trousers and others may say pants. I'm dyslexic so im sorry for any mistakes  
> Please review would love to know what you think

Jethro Gibbs woke up surprised and disappointed. It was 9am on a Saturday morning and he was normally still wrapped around his gorgeous Italian. Normally Tony DiNozzo would sleep till noon if you let him, but this weekend was different. Tony had stayed at his apartment the night before as it was his and Abby's monthly movie night.

Gibbs and Tony have only been together a month but since the beginning of their relationship they haven't spent a night apart. Gibbs had realised how much he missed Tony when he was gone. In just a short month Gibbs had gotten used to having the younger man around and with Tony being gone it had made realise how lonely he was before, how he wasn't truly happy.

After the deaths of his wife and daughter,Gibbs had become a shadow of himself, he didn't think he could ever truly love someone like he had loved Shannon, he had tried though, he had three failed marriages to prove that. But this was until he met Anthony DiNozzo Jr. That was the day his life was turned upside down.

Gibbs has never really believed in the love at first sight thing but when he met Tony he fell in love when he first laid eyes on him. At the time though he was going through his third and final divorce and Tony was engaged. Gibbs first met Tony when he was undercover in Baltimore. Wile Gibbs was making a drop he was chased down an ally by Baltimore PD and arrested he remembers that day clearly.    

 

****Flashback****

"I got him! Stop! Baltimore PD! Freeze, dirtbag! You Can't outrun me, I'm wearing tube socks!"

Gibbs heard the cop shouting at him but he kept running as he had to make it look like he was a bad man in all this because otherwise he could've blown his cover. So when Gibbs turned in to the ally he slowed down and let the cop catch him, the cop tackled Gibbs to the ground and shouted "Freeze, dirtbag!" 

Gibbs was handcuffed and brought back to the local precinct where he sat waiting for them to verify that he was an undercover federal agent.

When Detective DiNozzo finally got off the phone he said "Well it's confirmed, he's a cop, a navy cop."

Gibbs just sat there smiling at Tony.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs"

"Opps.. We're sorry, maybe next time you'll remember you identification." Detective Danny Price said sarcastically wile he undone the handcuffs.

"Don't do a lot of undercover work do you?"   

"Do you? You just got arrested."

"I let you arrest me."

"Let? Haha who you kidding? I chased you half a block and I had you like a gazelle on the Serengeti! Am I wrong? so what am I supposed to call you,  Special Agent err.. Leroy?"

"I don't know" Price answered looking thoughtful.

So Tony carried on "Jethro? No that's a little Beverly Hillbilly's. Gibbs it is I guess."

 

****End of Flashback****

After Tony had found out his partner was a dirty cop, Gibbs saw his chance and offered Tony a place on his new team. And that, that was twelve years ago. A lot had happened in those twelve years a lot of good and bad thinks such as Kate, Jenny and Mike's deaths, Tony getting the plague, Ziva joining the team, Vance becoming the new director, Gibbs being caught in an explosion and losing his memory, meeting Jack. Although a lot had happened there's still a lot to come. Gibbs saw his relationship with Tony as a new chapter in his life and he was looking forward to what it might bring.

* * *

 

Anthony DiNozzo sat in his apartment feeling lonely. He's rarely spent time alone since he began he relationship with Jethro a month ago and he hated it. Before this he used to be fine being alone as he had been alone most of his life.

It started in his childhood. His family was rich and they lived in a large house but it never felt like a home, it always seemed empty to Tony. As a kid Tony was more or less brought up by his nanny or the staff, his father was rarely home and his mother was a alcoholic who when she did bother with Tony it was to play dress up with him and put him in hideous clothing like the sailor suit she always made him wear.    

When Tony's mother died when he was only eight years old, his father sent him to boarding school and then on to Rhode Island Military Academy. Tony's father disowned him at the age of twelve so once Tony had graduated from the academy he went to university in Ohio on a sports scholarship and graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree in physical education.

After he left university and had graduated from the police academy, he worked in three different police departments, Peoria, Philadelphia, and Baltimore, staying in each location for an average of two years. But then he met Jethro. Jethro had offered him a job with NCIS when he discovered that Danny was a dirty cop. It had been twelve years since then and Tony had finally found a place to call home. 

Tony knew that day when he tackled Gibbs to the ground and stared into his beautiful blue eyes, that he was in love, which at the time made things a little difficult. He was engaged to Wendy his high school music teacher so when he felt these feelings for Gibbs he was confused. But then everything went wrong or was it a good thing?. At the end of the case that had brought Gibbs to Baltimore he realised that his parter at the time was a dirty cop so he had to think about what to do. But then Gibbs offered him a job so that made things easier. Tony had accepted and moved to DC but Wendy stayed in Baltimore where her work was. At first they tried a long distance relationship and would see each other most weekends but then work got in the way, Tony was working more and more which meant seeing Wendy less. Tony remembered well when had finally gotten a couple of days off work and decided to surprise Wendy.

*****Flashback*****

Tony had finally been given a few days off work so he  wanted to surprise Wendy. He decided to drive up to Baltimore and surprise her with a romantic dinner in their shared apartment, so he made a stop at the supermarket and got everything he needed to make it special  including red roses and a box of chocolates.

When Tony arrived at their apartment he let himself in and started his plan of action by tiding up first. Once he had finished he he started to cook dinner which was home made lasagne and home made garlic bread with a dessert of keylime pie. He started off by making the keylime pie and putting it in the fridge to set. He went on to make the lasagne and once that was in the oven cooking he made the finishing touches to the apartment and then sat waiting.

At around 5 o'clock Tony was in the kitchen when he heard the key in the door. Tony came out of the kitchen and suddenly dropped the plates of the food he was carrying when he found Wendy up against the front door wrapped around another man kissing him passionately. The loud crash caused Wendy and the man to pull away from each other and look up to see Tony stood there starring at them. At the moment in time he thought how could she? how could she do this to him? We're meant to be getting married, I should be angry, devastated . But he just stood there feeling strangely relived. He knew he should say something and get out of there so he did.

"We're over Wendy, I'll arrange to come and collect the rest of my stuff at some point" With that he walked out of the door and never looked back. 

He drove back to DC  and just drove around until he ended up outside of Gibbs' house. He wasn't sure how he ended up there but in the end he parked his car and went to knock on the front door when it opened.

"Hi"

"Hi, sorry I'm not bothering you am I?"

"No I was just going to go food shopping but that can wait, come in"

"Thanks Gibbs"

Once inside Gibbs indicated for him to sit down wile he went and got two glasses and a bottle of bourbon and then sat down next to him and poured some in each glass.

"What's happened?"

"I'm not getting married any more"

"What happened?" 

"I thought I'd surprise Wendy seeing as we have a few days off and I drove up to Baltimore and prepared a romantic meal for us and then when I was bringing the plates out to put on the table she came through the door kissing another guy and I just stood there and stared. When they finally stopped I told her it was over and that I'll arrange to collect the rest of my things and then walked out and never looked back, I didn't even give her a chance to talk. But what does that say about are relationship that I didn't shout, get angry. I actually felt fucking relieved for fuck sake! ARGH What do I do Gibbs?"

"You do what ever makes you happy."

"That simple?"

"Of course DiNozzo, it's your life your not here to what everyone else wants you to do in life but to do what makes you happy and if not working things out with Wendy is one of those things then so be it. By the sounds off things you have had some problems if your relieved"

"Yeah, I think we just drifted apart you know? Long distance doesn't work"

"I think it does as long as its with the right person like your soul mate, one true love kinda thing"

"Wow didn't know you were a romantic at heart boss"

With a head slap Tony Went silent.

*****End Of Flashback*****

Tony was roused from his memories when there was a knock on his door. He knew it was Abby so he got up and let her. They had a movie night as planned, that's why he was at his apartment instead of curled up with Jethro.

"Hey Abbs" Tony greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey Tony-Boy" Abby replied giving him a bone crushing hug like normal "What film do you want to watch tonight as its your turn to pick?" 

"I was thinking Summer School as I love that movie" 

"Awesome I've ordered pizza should be here soon"

"Your the best Abbs!"

Tony smiled and started to set up the film wile Abby got the drinks, popcorn and paid the delivery guy when the pizza arrived.

Once they were both settled on the sofa Tony started the film and they were both engrossed soon enough. Half way through the film Tony had a thought, "Don't you think the actor Mark Harmon who plays Freddy Shoop looks like a younger Gibbs?"

"OMG your so right!"

"Huh it's weird that I've never noticed that in whole time I've known him"

* * *

 

At some point they must have fallen asleep because the daylight was creeping in through the curtains. Somewhere through his sleepy fog Tony realised his phone was so he quickly searched for it before it woke Abby up. As he picked up his phone he looked at the caller id and smiled when he saw it was Jethro he quickly shut himself in his bedroom and finally answered the phone.

"Hey Jet"

"Hey babe how was the film night?"

"It was good thanks we watched Summer School ever watched it?"

"No can't say I have"

"Oh you should wile watching it last night I realised that the actor Mark Harmon Looks a lot like you babe" 

"Haha I have no clue about who your on about baby but I'll take your word for it"

"This might sound crazy Jet but I miss you so much"

"It's not crazy at all I miss you too. I hated not waking up wrapped around you. When are you coming back?" 

"Soon hopefully Abby's still asleep on the sofa but she normally wakes up around this time so I better go okay but I'll see you soon"

"Okay See you soon"

Tony hung up the phone and went back into the lounge to find Abby awake and tiding up the mess from last night so with a quick "Morning Abbs" he went into the kitchen to make coffee for the both of them. 

"So what are your plans for this weekend?"

"Oh you know the usual , bowling with the nuns today church tomorrow, but that's if we don't get called into work"

"There's no reason why we should be seeing as Vance actually gave us a week off"

"Yeah I guess so. Anyway I better get going as I have to get ready for bowling."

"Okay Abbs have fun and say hi to everyone for me"

After giving her a kiss to her cheek and a hug she left his apartment and he went to pack a few more clothes then he left to go back to Jethro's and he couldn't wait. 


	2. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its taken me a wile to update guys! I always write it on paper before I type it up.

Tony soon arrived at Jethro's after stopping to pick up lunch for them both. As soon as he walked in the door, he was wrapped up in his lovers arms and he could feel Jethro nuzzling his neck. Tony let out a sigh "God I missed you Jet."   
"I missed you too baby" Jethro leaned up an placed a kiss on his lovers lips that soon became passionate. As the need to breathe became strong Tony pulled back and leant back in Jethro's arms "I stopped and brought lunch for us both on the way here, I hope your normal baguette from the deli we normally use is okay."

"That's great, thanks babe"

After sitting down to eat, Tony put in an old Weston for them to watch and then settled down in Jethro's embrace for the rest of the afternoon. After they had cooked dinner Jethro went downstairs to work on his book for awhile, wile Tony went upstairs for a nice hot shower then led in bed messing around on his laptop for awhile, waiting for Jethro to come to bed. Jethro soon came to bed and after a quick kiss and "I love you's" they snuggled up together to try to get some sleep. That was until Jethro suddenly whispered "Move in with me"  

"What?" 

"You heard me, move in with me. We still have tomorrow off, we can start packing everything up."

"Are you mad Jet??" 

"No if you think about it, it's a perfect idea. Why waste even more time, when we've already wasted 10 years? It felt so weird yesterday without you with me. I don't want a life with out you in it any more. I've lived to many years on my own and since you've been in it, my life just isn't the same. I don't feel like I'm alone any more, this house just isn't a home without you in it."

"Okay. I love you so much Jethro. I feel the same way you do. I was always jumping from bed to bed but then I met you and I haven't been the same since. I felt so lonely without you yesterday."

"I love you too baby"

Tony leaned up and kissed Jethro before he snuggled back into his arms, and the both soon drifted off to sleep with a smile on their faces.

* * *

 

The next day both Gibbs and Tony were up bright and early. Gibbs was on the phone sorting out a moving van, wile Tony had gone out to pick up some boxes to pack his stuff into. By the time Tony had gotten back, Gibbs and sorted out a van and had breakfast cooked and was just dishing it up as Tony walked into the kitchen. After finishing breakfast and cleaning up, they kissed goodbye as Jethro got into his Challenger to go pick up the van wile Tony went ahead to his apartment to start the long process of packing. After an hour Jethro arrived with coffee for them both. "Hey" Tony greeted with a kiss.

"Hey yourself, how much have you managed to get packed up so far babe?" Jethro asked slipping an arm around Tony's waist.

"Not a lot really, I've done the bathroom, kitchen and I've done half of  the spare room, which is mainly half my movie collection, my books, old stuff and random junk I've collected over the years."

"Okay baby, do you want me to start with your bedroom?"

"That would be great thanks Jet. Oh remember we need to decide what furniture we're keeping or donating and we need to sort out some movers to move the furniture and my piano."

"Yeah we can sort that out tomorrow after work as we have till the end of the month before you have to be completely moved out right?" 

"Yeah, which works out great as we have to go back to work tomorrow."

"Right so we have a plan." With that Jethro kissed Tony, let go of him, picked up some boxes and then moved to the bedroom to start packing, wile Tony went back to what he was doing before Jethro arrived. They spent the rest of the day packing, only stopping for lunch drinks and a quick kiss. When they were finished and all the boxes were stacked in Tony's lounge waiting to be put in to the back of the van, that Tony realised how much stuff he had collected over the years and he realised most of the stuff collected was collected over the ten years he'd been at NCIS. Before Tony moved to DC to start the job at NCIS, he would never have stayed anywhere for more then two years, so to make his moves quick and easy he would pack light, only keeping the things most important to him and wouldn't of ever truly unpacked. But after the two year mark working with NCIS he slowly started to unpack and settle down, not having to worry about what he brought. Tony was startled out of his memories when Jethro came into the room. Tony turned to watch him for a minute as he looked at all the boxes, with a sigh Tony said "I can't believe I've got so much stuff. Before NCIS I would have normally only have what was most important to me and most of it would still be in boxes as I always moved after two years. But with NCIS I didn't feel the need to move on, I felt like I had finally found a home. So I slowly started to unpack and settle down. And I'm so glad I stayed." 

Jethro walked over to Tony and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist, nuzzling his neck and he whispered "So am I"

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah baby. I was so worried when it came to the day that you had been working with me for two years. I thought I would find your letter of resignation on my desk and would of been gone by the time I had gotten to your apartment. I was so relived when I saw you sitting at your desk every time I can to work for a month because I was sure by then that you wouldn't leave."

"I've finally found my home Jet, and that's with you. I love you."

"I love you too baby, so much." With that Jethro leaned in and captured Tony's lips in a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other, they rested their foreheads against each others wile trying to catch their breath back. After a couple of minutes leaned back in Jethro's arms and sighed "We better start loading these boxes in to the van so we can go home and snuggle up on the sofa together"

"That sounds good for after we've made love in every room in the house. I thought we could start in the basement, up against the tool bench, then maybe the boat."

Tony moaned and through his head back "God that sounds perfect Jet." With a quick kiss, Tony stepped out of Jethro's embrace, opened the door and then grabbed a couple of boxes and walked out the door. He paused for a minute and looked back over his shoulder and said "What are you waiting for babe? Get a move on so we can get home!" He smiled and headed for the van. Jethro soon followed him and in no time they had filled the van and was heading back to their home. A couple of hours later they were home. They locked the van in the garage so that Tony's belongings wasn't stolen, then picked up Jethro's Challenger and stopped via Jethro's favourite diner for dinner. Now they were finally home, Tony was putting away his clothes and some of his other things wile Jethro was in the basement working on the boat. A little wile later Tony wondered down the basement stairs, walked up behind Jethro and wrapped his arms around his lovers waist. He started pressing light kisses up Jethro's neck and mumbled "Do I remember you saying something about hot sex against the tool bench?" Tony nuzzled against Jethro's neck then loosened his embrace as Jethro tried to turn around. Once he was facing Tony he leaned in and kissed his lover deeply and passionately. As the kiss continued, Jethro started to unbutton Tony's shirt wile he walked them backwards towards the tool bench. When Tony felt his back hit the bench he broke the kiss and started trying to undo his and Jethro's trousers. By the time Tony had done that, Jethro had taken both his and Ton's shirts off, so Tony grabbed the lube and condoms from the draw next to him where he had hidden them earlier. Tony handed the items to Jethro then turned around and bent over the bench, sticking his ass out to Jethro. Jethro moaned in anticipation, then Tony looked back over his shoulder at Jethro and said " I prepared myself upstairs ready for your big, fat cock, so there's no need to worry about that Jet." Jethro moaned again, ripped open the condom packet and slid the condom then slicked him self up with extra lube. Jethro put one hand on Tony's hip as the other guided his cock up Tony's tight hole. Both men moaned when Jethro finally entered Tony. As Jethro started to thrust slowly but deeply, Tony took Jethro's hand in his and linked their fingers together. Jethro nuzzled against the back of Tony's neck placing a few kisses there. Both men were moaning loudly, getting lost in the passion for each other. Jethro's thrusting got faster and harder and soon he was hitting Tony's prostate over and over again, resulting in Tony becoming a babbling mess. "Mmm.... harder Jet. Pleaassseee.... Touch me.. Ohhh Yess..."

"Shh it's okay baby, I will" With that Jethro kissed the back of Tony's neck and cupped his cock. Tony couldn't wait any longer so he started rocking his hips, meeting Jethro's thrusts and rubbed himself against Jethro's hand. "Mmm that's it, Ohhh moree..." Jethro started sliding his hand over Tony's length, sliding his thumb over his slit. He could feel Tiny getting close so he started to pump faster. "Hey Jethro, you ready for me to beat your OH MY GOD, HOLY HELL!!" Fornell shouted, shocked at what he just walked in on. Both men froze, nether of them had the front door open or close, "I'm going to wait upstairs." Tony was so close, so once Fornell had gone and Jethro started to pull out, he quickly  grabbed Jethro's hips and said "Please Jet, I'm so close please.... I'll be quiet I promise."

"I know baby, but Tobias is upstairs, we can't"

"Please I'll be quiet, if not I'll have to take things into my own hands."

"Mmm... I can't have that.. I love you baby."

"I love you too Jet" Jethro started thrusting again, hard and fast. Tony buried his head in his arms and came with a muffled shout off 'Jethro'. A few seconds later Jethro bit down on Tony's shoulder to keep from shouting as he came. After they caught their breath, Jethro pulled out, took the condom off and then they both started to get dressed in a hurry. But nether of them noticed that the condom had leaked. When they had finally come upstairs, they found Fornell sitting on the sofa with a bottle of Gibbs' bourbon. Fornell looked up when he heard them enter, "So how long have you two been together?"

"A month.."

"Oh, I guess you forgot about our poker game then Jethro." 

"Oh fuck.."

"I also thought DiNutso would of been home by now seeing as you have work tomorrow"

"Well as a matter of fact, I am home Fornell, that's what me and Jethro have been doing all day, Jethro asked me to move in last night. My stuff is in the van that's locked in the garage." 

"Bloody hell that was quick!"

"Yeah, but we've already wasted ten years and we love each other." While Jethro was talking, Tony moved to his side and linked his hand with his own. Tony smiled that dazzling DiNozzo smile at Jethro's words. "Hey if you want I can go upstairs and do a few things that I need to sort out. Which means you and Fornell can play poker and talk about what ever it is you talk about in peace."

"You don't need to do that babe"

"Don't worry Jet it's fine, like I said before I have things I need to sort out. Plus I want to take a long hot shower as my backs killing me from moving everything today."

"Are you okay? Do you need anything? A back rub later?"

"Mmm maybe but don't worry about me babe." Tony smiled, leaned in and kissed Jethro then let go of Jethro's hand and with a quick 'love you' to each other he went upstairs. 

"You know I think I'm scarred for life now Jethro."

"Oh shut up Tobias and deal out the cards"

Later that night, after Fornell had left, Jethro walked upstairs to find Tony laying on the bed just putting his laptop away. "Hey Jet"

"Hey yourself" Jethro replied leaning in to kiss Tony.

"I've been thinking. How do you feel about telling the team, Abby, Ducky and Palmer about us?"

"I think it's a great idea! I don't want to hide our relationship any more. Plus Tobias knows and we're going to have to change your address on you information forms at work and you know how the gossips are in HR the hole building would know about us by the end of the day, and Vance. So I think it's best with we let our friends and Vance know tomorrow we can tell Vance in the morning and then we can invite our friends, no scrap that, our family over for dinner or something to tell them, then change you information at work the day after."

"Yeah I like that idea."

Once Jethro had gotten into bed, Tony turned on his side and snuggled into Jethro then leaned up and kissed him. Jethro wrapped his arms around Tony and deepened the kiss. Once the need to breathe became to much, Jethro pulled back and started nibbling along Tony's jaw then nuzzled his neck, placing a few kisses there. "As much as I love doing this, we need to go to sleep as we have to get up early for work tomorrow"

"Mmm...  your right baby, I love you"

"I love you too tone, good night"

"Night babe"

With once last lingering kiss they got comfy and snuggled up together again and soon fell into a peaceful sleep. 

   


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update but unfortunately I had a bad accident where I ended up being air lifted to hospital and I've been in and out since. I will defiantly be continuing this, although it may be a bit slow. 
> 
> I also want to say a great big thank you to my Beta Reader Bobdog54. She has been a great help and I can't thank her enough.
> 
> So here it. I hope you enjoy it.

 

It was currently 5 o'clock in the morning and Tony was wide awake, sitting up in bed, when normally he would be fast asleep, snuggled up in Jethro's arms. Tony was nervous. Today was the day they were telling the team. He was worried about how the team and Vance would react to the news that he and Jethro were together. So many thoughts have been going through his mind like: will Vance split them up, will McGee and Ziva accept them, and will they be happy for them? Tony was so busy brooding that he didn't notice Jethro was awake until he felt him place a soft kiss on his shoulder. "It’s going to be okay you know..."

 

"How do you know what I'm thinking? Actually, never mind Gibbs ... you always know."

 

"Haha, I don't always know baby but it was pretty easy to guess what is on your mind.  You’re thinking about... Wanna talk about it?"

 

"I'm just worried something bad is going to happen. I mean what if Vance splits us up or worse fires one of us? Or what if the team doesn't accept us or stops talking to us. I don't know what I'd do if that happens I mean I can live with not working at NCIS if I had to but I wouldn't be able to cope with the team not accepting us as their family. Tell me I'm just being stupid or something Jet."

 

"You’re being stupid babe. They are our family, of course they're going to be happy for us and as for Vance he can't do anything, there's nothing in the regulations that states you cannot be in a relationship with a co-worker. I will stay with you no matter what but it won't come to that, okay? You have nothing to worry about. I love you."

 

Tony turned and kissed Jethro passionately, "I love you too."

 

"Come on babe we need to get ready for work let’s go grab a shower." with that Tony dragged a laughing Jethro into the bathroom. 

 

 

 

                                                   

* * *

 

 

 

Awhile later Jethro and Tony had both arrived at work and as half past 8 rolled around they made their way upstairs to wait outside the director’s office for their appointment. Soon enough they were being called in and they both sat in front of the director. "Morning gentlemen, what can I do for you today?"

 

"We will be making a few changes in our records and we thought we should tell you before we go to HR"  Tony said, proud that he didn't sound nervous. 

 

This time Gibbs spoke in his normal gruff tone, "Tony and I have been in a committed relationship for just over a month and he moved in with me yesterday."

 

"Wow... that's a shock. I don't know what to say"

 

"Congratulations gentlemen, I wish you all the best!"

 

Tony's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting that and stupidly he blurted out "You’re not going to split us up?"

 

"No, I'm not Agent DiNozzo, as long as it doesn't affect your work which so far it obviously hasn't, then I am perfectly fine with the relationship and wish you all the best."

 

"Thank you, Director." With that all three men stood up and both Tony and Gibbs shook Vance's hand and left his office.

 

Tony was still shocked as Jethro led him to the elevator. Once they had stepped inside and started the elevator, Gibbs hit the emergency stop button then moved over to Tony and wrapped his arms around him. 

Tony buried his head in Jethro's neck and sighed, "I can't believe that went so well Jet"

 

"I told you it would be okay and if Vance is okay with us, the others are going to be as well." 

  

"Yeah, you’re right Jet." With that Tony leaned back and pressed a kiss to Jethro's lips,

 

 then flicked the switch again and descended down to the bullpen. When they got to their desks they found that McGee and Ziva were already at their desks working away. Jethro looked at Tony and they had a silent conversation, they looked away from each other and Tony cleared his throat, "Ermm, guys I was wondering if you were both free tonight?"

 

"Yeah, I can be" McGee replied curious.

 

"I am, but why are you asking Tony" 

 

"Well, Gibbs and I have something we need to tell both of you, so we are asking that you come over to Gibbs’ house after work, we will have dinner and tell you then"

 

"Okay I'll come over."

 

"As will I"

 

"Thanks guys." With that Tony walked to the elevator and went down to the lab. As soon as Tony walked off of the elevator he could hear Abby's loud music travelling down the corridor, he stood by the door for a minute just watching as Abby danced around while doing her work. As she spun around she jumped when she saw Tony standing there. "AHH Tonnyyy" Tony grinned at Abby as she turned off her music and bounced over to Tony and engulfed him in a hug.

 

 "What brings you down here? You’re not working on a case which means I'm not running evidence for you which you have no reason to be down here. So why are you here?"

 

"Well before I tell you, will you accompany me down to Autopsy please?"

 

"Sure but why?"

 

"Because what I need to ask you, I also need to ask Ducky and Palmer."

 

"Well then what are we waiting for let’s go." They made their way down to Autopsy to find Ducky and Palmer. When he got there they were working on a body for another team, when they looked up they gave them a confused look.

 

"Abigail, Anthony. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

 

Tony smiled at Ducky and started to talk. "Well I needed to talk to you all so I asked Abby to join us down here. I wanted to invite you all to Gibbs' place for dinner after work as we have some news we wanted to share with you all."

 

Once Tony had finished talking Abby immediately started with the frantic, worried questions that Tony soon put a stop to.

 

"What it’s nothing bad is it? Is Vance splitting you guys up again? Is Gibbs retiring again? Are you...?"

 

"ABBY! Breathe!" Abby stopped talking, took a deep breath and then looked at Tony expectantly.

 

"It’s nothing bad I promise, but you have to wait till tonight, everyone's going to Gibbs's after work okay?"

 

"Yeah okay. I will have to wait then" Tony smiled at her and she left with one last hug before going back to her lab.

 

When Tony turned around to face Ducky and Palmer, Ducky confirmed that he too would be there.

 

"Of course I can Anthony, nothing bad I hope?"

 

"Ah no, nothing bad"

 

"I'm in to, anything to get away from a dinner with Breena and her parents. What time would you like us over?"

 

"Everyone's coming over after work." Tony laughed.

 

"Okay we'll see you later then Tony"

 

"Yeah, bye guys."       

                                           

 

* * *

 

                                                                              

 

Gibbs and Tony soon found themselves at home getting everything ready for the team dinner. Gibbs could see Tony was panicking slightly so he went over and wrapped his arms around Tony from behind and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

 

"Stop panicking babe, it will be fine, if Leon can be happy for us I think our friends will be too. And speaking of friends I think that a car is pulling in to the drive now, ready?"

 

"No and I doubt I ever will be." Tony sighed and stepped out of Gibbs' embrace and turned around and placing a quick kiss on Jethro's lips and went to let their guests in.

 

A few moments later the team had all arrived and sat down with drinks in their hands, chatting quietly waiting for Gibbs and Tony to join them. Once they were both settled on the sofa facing the team Tony spoke up. "So I guess you’re wondering why we asked you here today"

 

"Yeah it’s nothing bad is it?" Abby asked worriedly

 

"No its not, but we're getting to that Abs" Gibbs replied

 

"Right, well, Jethro and I are together and I moved in to Jethro's over the last day we had off."

 

It was silent for a few seconds until suddenly they heard a squeal and both men found themselves with an armful of very happy Goth.

 

"Can’t breathe Abs" 

 

 Once Abby had climbed off of them, Ducky was the first one to speak. 

 

"Congratulations, I believe this was a long time coming."

 

"Congrats Boss, Tony. How long have you guys been together?" McGee asked.

 

Ziva was barely listening to the rest of the conversation; she was lost in her own thoughts. She cursed herself. How could she be so naïve to think that he loved her? How could she honestly think they would ever work out? She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of everyone laughing. She needed to leave, get away from everyone. She quickly made an excuse and left, never once glancing back.

 

                                             

* * *

 

 

  

After a pleasurable meal and a good laugh, Gibbs and Tony said goodbye to the last of their guests. While Tony locked the front door Jethro went to get them each a beer and they settled down on the sofa fully relaxed after a successful day.

 

"I can't believe that everything went so well today Jet."

 

"What did I tell you? All we need to do now is make the changes with HR tomorrow."

 

"Yeah and I bet we will be the main gossip of NCIS before we've reached our desks after being in HR, you know how much they like to gossip."

 

Jethro snorted "Yeah but let them say what they want to say. I don't care. The only opinions that matter are ours and our family's"

 

Tony leaned over and pecked Jethro's lips then the dazzling DiNozzo smile lit up his face when he leaned back. "I love you"

 

"I love you too Tone. Now let’s go to bed, we have work tomorrow."

 

With that Jethro plucked the empty beer bottle out of Tony's hands, and delivered them to the kitchen. When he walked back into the living room Tony was still sitting on the sofa, he pulled him up with a quick kiss and up the stairs to bed.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm so sorry it's taken me so long but I finally have a new chapter. I just want to thank Fairhaven74 for being my beta for this chapter.

The next morning both Gibbs and Tony arrived early to work together. The first thing Tony noticed was that Ziva's desk had been emptied and there was a letter addressed to both men. Tony grabbed Gibbs' attention and showed him the envelope. They opened the letter:

 

_Dear Gibbs and Tony,_

_I am sorry but I can no longer work with you. I cannot say why as it is too hard to say. So for now, I shall say goodbye._

_Please do not try to find me._

_Ziva._

 

They were both shocked and silent. Gibbs turned to look at Tony and could see his tears pooling in his eyes so he wraps his hand around Tony's wrist and took him to the closest room with a lock.  As soon as Jethro took him into his arms Tony let his tears go, "God she left because of us Jet."

 

"No," Jethro spoke firmly. He moved out of the embrace he and Tony were in and lifted Tony's chin with his fingers making sure Tony was going to focus on his next words. "No, Tony this is not our fault. This is Ziva's problem alone. Not mine, yours or ours. I promise you. For all we know she could have gone back to Israel to work alongside her dad and she might of been planning this for a long time without telling any of us, I don't know but I do know that you shouldn’t blame yourself baby."

 

"Your right Jet, but it’s hard not to blame myself, I mean look at the timing how could you not blame me? But you’re right."

Jethro leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Tony’s lips and asked “Are you going to be okay babe? I’m going to have to go and talk to Vance to make sure he knows what’s going on.”

 

Tony sighed, “Yeah I will be. I’m just not sure how the others will take it. Do you think they will blame us?”

 

“No they’re our friends, our family. They won’t blame us, they might not like Ziva for leaving but they won’t blame us.”

 

“Why are you always right? I guess it’s time for us to go face the music.” Jethro laughed and placed a kiss on Tony’s forehead before saying goodbye and heading off to Vance’s office.

 

A little while later after everyone had been told that Ziva had left, the team was in the bullpen looking over cold cases, well everyone but Tony, he was looking for where Ziva had gone. He knew she didn’t want them to find her, but he couldn’t let it go, he needed to know she was safe. So far he hadn’t been able to find any trace of Ziva but he was still waiting for someone to get back to him about possible information.

 

Tony still felt terrible about her leaving so suddenly despite what Jethro said. Constantly one question was still running though his mind, why didn’t they notice anything? Surely there had been signs, he knew that Ziva was good at hiding her emotions but there must have been something? Had he really been so caught up in his new relationship with Jethro that he hasn’t been paying attention to anyone else?

 

* * *

 

 

 

A couple of weeks had passed since Ziva had left and still nothing. But Tony wasn’t giving up, he was deep in thought about what he could try next when he was suddenly shaken from his thoughts by the loud ringing of Gibbs’ desk phone.

 

“Yeah Gibbs, okay got it.” With that he hung up and told everyone to gear up. When they got to the scene, it was a bloodbath. The petty officer had been stabbed multiple times, it was overkill. Tony walked into the room and suddenly felt dizzy and sick; he knew he had to get out of there before he contaminated the crime scene. On shaky legs he turned round and started walking out of the house before he lost his footing and stumbled into Jethro.

 

“Whoa, Tony are you okay?”  Tony turned his head to the side and threw up. Jethro heard him groan and shouted for Ducky to come over with the gurney. After helping Gibbs sit Tony on the gurney, Ducky checked Tony over and asked him a few questions before stepping away to talk to Jethro.

 

“Jethro I think you should call agent Balboa to ask his team to take over, so you can take poor Anthony home. I think dear Anthony has just caught this bug that seems to be going round, but if it doesn’t pass within a few days you may have to take him to see his doctor. You have to be careful because of his scarred lungs.”

 

“Thanks Duck. Could you ask McGee to carry on until another team gets here? I’ll call Balboa from the car as well as Vance to let him know what’s going on.”

 

“Of course Jethro,” Ducky said.  With that Jethro slung Tony’s arm around his shoulders and slowly moved him until he was buckled safely in the car.

 

A week had passed and yet Tony was still ill. Jethro had decided that it was time to see the doctor so he had booked an appointment for Tony. Today was the first time Tony had actually gotten out of bed.  Jethro had helped him shower and get dressed to see the doctor. Truth be told Jethro was worried about his lover, Tony hasn’t been able to keep much down and had still been really dizzy. He’d also been extremely tired and been having a few mood swings which was very unusual for Tony.

 

Jethro was so caught up in his thoughts about Tony that he nearly missed the doctor calling for them. Once they had both taken a seat in the doctor’s office, the doctor got down to business.

 

“So gentleman, how can I help you today?”

 

“Well it’s Tony, about a week ago we were working a crime scene when he was suddenly sick and very dizzy.”  

 

“Actually that’s not quite true Jet. I had been throwing up for a few days before that. I had just gotten worse overnight but when I had caught the smell of the crime scene the sickness and dizziness just crashed over me like a wave.”

 

“What!” Jethro asked sounding shocked. “Why didn’t you tell me babe?”

 

“I’m sorry Jet, I didn’t want to worry you.”  Jethro just sighed and placed a gentle kiss to Tony’s forehead and then turned to the doctor. “So what do you think it is doc?”

 

“Well I have my suspicions to what it is, but before I can confirm anything I want to run a few tests to make sure. First I want to do a urine test and we will have the results by the time the nurse finishes the other tests and measurements I want done.”

 

After Tony had completed the urine test the doctor called the nurse in to take them both through to the exam room where she took measurements of Tony’s height and weight and tested his blood pressure and blood sugar levels.  When all the tests were complete the nurse showed them to the waiting room where they waited a short time before the doctor called them back in for the results.

 

“Well gentlemen, it’s just as I thought. Congratulations you’re pregnant.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry about the wait. I know its a bit shorter than normal but I wanted to get an update up as quick as possible for you guys. It hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I'm working on the next chapter now and I've had some fun planning it. Hope you enjoy.

“What?” Tony spluttered “No, I can’t be... But how? What? Huh?” Tony turned to Jethro looking worried but when he saw the massive smile on his face he couldn’t help but smile to.

Tony placed his hand on Jethro’s which caused him to turn to look at Tony. Jethro blinked he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, the only thought running though his mind at the moment was ‘I’m going to be a dad again’, he was feeling pure joy. He knew that this wasn’t what they had planned but he couldn’t be happier.

Looking at Tony he could see the happiness mirrored on his lovers face. Turning slightly in his seat he raised a hand to cup Tony’s cheek and rested his forehead against Tony’s, “Thank you” he whispered hoarsely “Thank you for making me a dad again, I love you so much”  leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on his lovers lips, feeling a mumbled ‘I love you too’.

It was then that they heard someone clear their throat in front of them when they remembered they weren’t the only people in the room. Placing one last kiss on Jethro’s lips, Tony pulled back and looked at the doctor. “So what’s next?”

“Right, well because of you medical history I want to keep a closer eye on you than I would normally. Now I’m not saying anything will go wrong, I just want to make sure that your pregnancy progresses nicely and that you don’t face any breathing problems because of your scarred lungs. Today before you leave I want an ultrasound and I will write you a prescription for the morning sickness and for the vitamins you need to take. Now if you would like to lie down on the exam table and pull your top up for me I will go and get the ultrasound machine for you.”

“Thank you doctor” Tony said as he got up to do as the doctor had said. After a moment the doctor came back in wheeling the machine, once he had set everything up he grabbed the gel smiling at Tony warning him it was going to be a bit cold. Jethro slipped his hand into Tony’s and they both watched the screen as the doctor started to slide the probe around.

All of a sudden the baby’s heartbeat filled the quiet room and Jethro and tony couldn’t stop looking at the image of their tiny baby on the screen. Tony felt something wet drop onto his shoulder and looked up to see Jethro looking at the screen with tears running down his face. He reached up and gently wiped away the tears causing Jethro to look down at him. They couldn’t help but smile at each other, squeezing Tony’s hand Jethro placed a kiss on top of his head and then turned to the doctor.

“Everything looks great gentlemen, would you like some pictures?”

“Please. It’s it possible to have a few?”

“Sure I’ll just print them now. If you’d like to get cleaned up and go to reception and book another appoint for 6 weeks’ time and I’ll meet you there with your pictures.”

“Thanks doc.”

After Jethro helped him clean up, they headed back out to reception where the doctor was waiting for them. “Here you go gentlemen and again congratulations. See you soon.” With that the doctor walked away. After they had booked Tony’s appointments including one with a midwife the guys headed home.

The car ride home was silent both men deep in thought, but when they arrived home both men sat on the couch and Tony snuggled into Jethro’s side. “I can’t believe I’m pregnant Jet, that we’re going to be parents. I mean when did it even happen I don’t remember anything do you? I mean we have used a condom every time.” 

“I think it might have been when Fornell caught us, I mean I could be wrong but it’s the only time we never really paid attention at the end as we were in too much of a rush.”

“True, timing works out too.”

“It doesn’t really matter anyway. I’m so happy that it happened though; I know we didn’t plan for this or even talk about having kids. But I know I want all that with you. My future is with you. Are you happy about this?”

Tony couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, “Although I’m still kind of in shock, I couldn’t be happier Jethro, you and our baby are my future I don’t know what I’d do if I didn’t have you. I love you so much and I’m already falling in love with our baby.”

Jethro wiped away a few tears as he pulled Tony into a deep loving kiss showing how much he meant what he said. After the need to breathe became apparent Tony pulled back and asked slightly breathlessly while smiling cheekily “Does this mean we don’t have to use a condom for a while?” Jethro just laughed and pulled Tony upstairs with him.

* * *

 A while later after their private celebration, they were in the kitchen just sitting down to lunch when Tony brought up the question of telling the team. “I want to tell them soon but I want to tell them in a unique way. Not just gathering them all together as going ‘hey guess what I’m pregnant’, I feel that this is too special and I want it to be memorable.”

“I get what you’re saying babe, do you have any ideas about how we should tell them?”

“I do, I actually have a few ideas. They will take a little bit of work to do it but I think it will be worth it. I know it’s early on but we also need to decide who we’re making godparents as I have how to ask them planned to.”

So Tony proceeded to tell Jethro his ideas and they discuss the important things and start to make a plan of action.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I can't believe the response I've had to this. I never once thought I would ever get this kind of response to my work so a massive thank you to everyone that has been kind enough to read, comment, bookmark or leave kudos. I had so much fun writing this chapter (even though I lost most of what I had written when my laptop decided to restart on me) but I've been working on it for the day so i could get it posted as soon as I could. Again I haven't had it beta'd (looking for a beta if anyone would like to be?) so all mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy. :D

A few weeks later everything was planned and today was the day that they were telling their family about the baby. A lot of planning had gone in to this to make it memorable and Gibbs and Tony had no doubt about it.

Currently Tony was preparing dinner for the team who are due to arrive any time soon. Tony jumped slightly as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a strong hand settled on his slightly raised belly. When he felt Jethro’s lips on his neck he turned in his arms and captured those lips in a loving kiss.

And that’s how the others found them when the team walked into the house. It was only when they heard Abby aww at them that they realised they weren’t alone any more. Pulling back slightly but not completely in Jethro’s arms Tony blushed slightly when he looked at the team who were all grinning at the pair. “Hey guys.. dinner won’t be too long make yourselves at home.”

Once everyone had drinks and were sat around comfortably talking, Tony and Jethro came in carrying a package for everyone. After they were all handed out Tony stood and addressed the group. “Right well I’m guessing that you’re wondering why we’ve given you all something, but before we answer any of your questions we want you to open them first.”

After looking at each other the team started to open the packages. Abby was the first to react when she let out a high pitched squeal of delight before she flung herself at Gibbs before gently hugging Tony.

Looking around at the others Tony was taking in their reaction to what they had received. Tony and Jethro had decided to make each of them a personal keychain. Each keychain was silver with a pair of tiny feet, a dangly bit saying ‘coming soon’, a small circle with the expected date Aug 2016 and finally a larger circle with each of their new title. They had placed the keychains on a piece of card where they had written ‘SURPRISE!! You’re going to be a…..’

Tony looked around the room until his eyes looked upon Ducky. Tony was worried about his revel to Ducky, not because he would take the news badly he had no doubt that Duck would be happy for them, but because he and Jethro had decided to give him the title of grandpa. Tony didn’t worry about the others they were obviously the auntie and uncles no doubt about it but for Ducky he was a little unsure. He never really knew how Ducky saw him, for Tony though Ducky was like a father. From the start Ducky had been there for him in every way his own father never was. If tony needed someone to talk to he could always rely on him to listen and give a fair opinion, but he could also rely on him to be able to tell him when he’s wrong. And if Tony was being stubborn about his medical care he could always rely on ducky to help. Tony also loved listening to the stories Ducky always tells. He can imagine Ducky sitting in a rocking chair with his son or daughter cuddled into him listening carefully to the story Ducky was telling them before bed while he stood in the doorway listening too.   

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Tony slowly stood up and made his way over to Ducky. “Hey Ducky, I hope that this is okay? I mean it’s totally fine if you don’t want to called grandpa, of course it’s up to you to decide.” Tony stopped himself before he continued rambling on. He looked down at Ducky and could see tears pooling in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Gosh Anthony, I couldn’t be happier. Thank you. I will be proud to be known as grandpa. I never thought I would ever get the chance to be a grandparent in my lifetime so thank you.” Ducky stood up and pulled Tony into a long hug before going over to Jethro to give his congratulations to him to.

After all the hugs and congratulations the team sat down to dinner and spent the rest of the evening having a great time chatting and laughing until finally late in to the evening Tony let out a massive jaw cracking yawn. Looking a bit sheepish Tony looked at the group and apologised. “Sorry guys, I’ve been getting so tired recently I’m normally in bed by this time if we’re not working a case.”

“It’s perfectly natural dear Anthony, there is no need to apologise and if I’m perfectly honest I am rather tired myself and must get home to bed.”

A while later after everyone had said goodnight and Tony and Jethro had cleaned up, the couple found themselves cuddled up in bed talking. “I know it’s a little wile off yet but I can’t wait to find out what gender the baby is so I can start planning the nursery, I already have a few ideas.”

Placing a kiss to the side of Tony’s head Jethro responded, “I’ve actually been thinking about that. How would you feel if we sold this place and your apartment and brought a house of our own? I know that this is the place that holds most memories of Shannon and Kelly but I don’t need this place to still have those memories. I want to start new memories with a place of our own that is truly our own and I don’t think we will have that here, so what do you think?”

“I can’t ask you to that Jet, it would be too much.”

“You’re not asking me babe, I’m suggesting it. I want us to start with a clean slate, making new memories with our little one, a place we can grow old together siting in our rocking chairs out on the back deck watching the grandkids run around. I mean this Tony, I want to build my future with you starting fresh.”

By the time Jethro finished speaking Tony had started tearing up. ‘Damn hormones’ he thought. Instead of speaking Tony curled up against Jethro’s chest placing a soft kiss just above his heart while nodding his agreement.

Placing a kiss against the top of Tony’s head Jethro replied “we’ll start having a look in to it tomorrow but for now get some sleep baby.” Looking back up at Jethro’s face, Tony laid a gentle kiss upon his lips before mumbling a quiet ‘goodnight’ before falling asleep,

Jethro’s last thoughts before finally falling asleep too were ‘life can’t get much better than this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys   
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos so grateful for them all.  
> Sorry for the late update I have had bad writers block but I've spent the last three writing this chapter for all you lovely people.   
> Thanks again for reading, hope you enjoy!

It was another slow day at the office catching up on paperwork until a case came in but Tony was rather happy about it. As he was already caught up on his paperwork, it meant that he had a chance to sit down and find some places both he and Jethro would like and book some viewings. Both he and Jethro had sat down and discussed it more this morning over breakfast. They had a list of what they want and didn’t want so Tony was using that list now to find the perfect place for them. While Tony was busy doing that Jethro was on the phone to a friend of his in real-estate starting to sort out the sale of both the house and the apartment.

Tony jumped slightly when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up to see Jethro smiling down at him. “Hey come on let’s get out of here. What do you fancy for dinner?”

Tony looked a bit shocked and then looked at his watch. “It’s after six already? Oops, I completely lost track of time.”                                                   

Jethro laughed and helped Tony with his coat. Saying goodnight to the others, they got on the lift and made their way down to the parking lot.

“I’ve booked a few viewings for tomorrow and printed off the booklets for you to have a look at. There’s one that I love already but that could change once we’ve seen them.                                                                                                               

“Yeah? We’ll go through them when we get home. Steve’s coming by tomorrow to get some pictures of the house, and then the apartment so he can sort out the listings.”

“Okay remember we have my check-up appointment tomorrow morning as well.”

Pulling Tony into his arms he placed a kiss against his cheek “I know babe, can’t wait to see our little one again.” Tilting his head up, Tony laid and soft, loving kiss against Jethro’s lips and sighed.

“I love you”

“Mmm, I love you too Tone.” Jethro kissed Tony again before the elevator doors opened again, and he took Tony’s hand in his and headed for the car.

The ride home was quite with Tony dozing against the window. Jethro soon pulled into the drive and got out the car and made his way around to the passenger side. Opening the door, he gently cupped his lover’s cheek and placed a soft kiss on his temple. “Wake up baby we’re home.”

“Hmm, what? We’re home already? Argh, I fell asleep again. Why am I so damn tired all the time?”

“It’s the baby that’s all. Come on let’s go and make some dinner then we can curl up in front of a movie together.”

“Love the sound of that babe” Leaning forward Tony kissed his lover, sighing into the kiss when Jethro deepened it.  They both jumped and pulled away from each other at the sound of a throat clearing behind them. Looking up they were both surprised to see Jackson Gibbs standing there. “Dad! What are you doing here?”

“Can’t I just come and see my son for no reason?”

“Of course you can dad; I’m just surprised to see you. It’s good to see you though dad.”

“It’s good to see you too son, you too Tony. So how long has this been going on?”

“A while now dad.”

“I, actually, have a present for you, Jackson, let’s go inside?”

“You got me a present?”

“Yeah, I just hope you like it.”

Jack smiled and turned around and went back into the house. Tony was just about to start following him inside when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist stopping him. “You got dad a gift?” Jethro asked sounding confused.

“Yeah well, we told the team about our little one with a gift each so I decided to do the same for our dads but with something slightly different. I was planning on getting you to agree to a trip to Stillwater next weekend to tell Jack and was planning on telling my dad when he’s here on business next week. I was going to tell you what I had planned tonight but I guess Jack beat me to it.”

Jethro chuckled. “You’re full of surprises babe; come on let’s head inside, I can’t wait to see what you did.”

Once they were both inside, Tony headed upstairs to grab Jacks gift while Jethro got them all a drink. After they were all settled in the living room, Tony handed over the neatly wrapped gift and grabbed a hold of Jethro’s hand, squeezing slightly waiting for Jackson’s reaction.

Jackson looked down at the gift in his hand and started to carefully peel away the wrapping paper. Jackson sat back in shock, looking back down at the photo frame in his hands; he gently ran his fingers over the writing that was engraved on the frame. ‘World’s Best Grandpa’ looking at the sonogram picture, he could feel his eye’s beginning to water. He was speechless, he couldn’t believe it. He was going to be a grandad again. Ever since the death of Shannon and Kelly, he never thought he would get the chance to be a grandad again. He adored both Shannon and Kelly but he was over the moon that he was going to have another grandchild soon. “I’m going to be a grandpa again?” Jackson asked and both Jethro and Tony could hear the emotion in his voice.

Tony spoke up sounding a bit uncertain, “Are you okay with this Jackson? I mean you’ve just found out we’re together and then on top of that we tell you that I’m pregnant. I mean you’re probably thinking were moving too fast, I mean I don’t even know how you feel about me dating your son and add a child to the mix, you might even hate me. I’m sorr…”

Tony’s ramble got cut off before he could finish when a hand covered his mouth. He turned to see Jethro smiling at him and he realised he was rambling again and was grateful to Jethro for stopping him. Before Jethro could say anything, Jackson spoke up.

“I could never hate you son. I knew the first time I met you that you were special to Leroy, and I knew there and then that you were part of my family. Although I didn’t think it would take Leroy this long to get his head out of his ass and make a move.” They all chuckled at that before Jack continued. “But I couldn’t be happier about this. I didn’t think I’d ever get the chance to be a grandpa again after the three failed marriages and Leroy swore he’d never get married again, but I’m glad that it’s you he decided to settle down with. Welcome to the family son.”

By the time Jack had finished talking; Tony had tears running down his face. Sniffling Tony spoke, “Damn hormones” making both Gibbs men laugh. Jethro pulled him into his arms so he was sat with his back against his chest and wrapped his arms around Tony laying his hand against Tony’s belly. They spent the rest of the evening catching up with each other. Chatting about the pregnancy and about them looking for a new place together. Jackson catching them up with the latest gossip from Stillwater. By the time Tony had fallen asleep against Jethro’s chest, the plans for the next day had been discussed. Jack was looking forward to accompanying them both to Tony’s check-up and looking at a few house’s Tony arranged to view. Jack fell asleep with a smile on his face that night, he couldn’t be happier for them both and for the fact that they wanted to include him in it all. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late guys, I've had bad writers block but I've finally written Chapter 8, So massive thank you for being so patient with me! 
> 
> I'm currently looking for a beta so if anyone would love to help i will be so grateful! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

Jethro rolled over in bed to find his lover missing. Frowning he opened his eyes and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 5:34am. Jethro rolled out of bed and headed towards their bathroom.

From the start of the pregnancy, Tony had suffered from bad morning sickness and Jethro often woke up to find his lover on his knees clutching the toilet. Jethro hated seeing his lover so sick and not be able to do anything to help.

Stepping into the bathroom Jethro grabbed the glass that they now always kept in the bathroom for Tony and filled it with cold water, then grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the cool water. Stepping over to Tony, Jethro placed the glass of water down out of the way, then pressed the cool washcloth against Tony’s forehead and gently ran a soothing hand up and down his back.

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take Jet.” Placing a soft kiss against Tony’s temple Jethro replied. “I know babe, the morning sickness should start easing up soon, but we can ask the doctor if he can give you anything to help at the check up this morning.”

“Ah forgot that was today”

“I can’t wait to see our little one again”

Leaning back against Jethro’s chest Tony sighed. Wrapping his arms around Tony, placing his hand on the slightly raised belly Jethro spoke, “How about I run you a nice hot relaxing bath for you to relax in for a bit as we still have a few hours before we have to leave for your appointment and I’ll go downstairs and make you some plain toast and a mug of lemon tea to help ease the sickness.”

“That sounds great, thanks babe”

Kissing Tony’s temple Jethro gently tapped his hip, “Come on let’s get you up, take a seat and drink some of that water while I run your bath”

* * *

 

 

A while later, while Tony was upstairs soaking in the bath, Jethro was downstairs sorting breakfast for both him and Tony when Jackson walked into the kitchen. “Morning son”

“Morning dad, sleep okay?”

“Not bad, Tony still not awake yet?”

“No he’s up; I ran a bath for him to relax in for a while. He’s been up since early hours this morning with morning sickness. He’s had it pretty bad since the start; hopefully it will start to ease up soon.

“Ah your mother was the same when she was pregnant with you, I hated seeing her so ill and being completely helpless.”

“I feel the same way about Tone, hopefully the doctor can prescribe him something to help today.”

Before Jackson could respond Tony walked into the kitchen looking more relaxed. “Morning Jack”

“Morning son, how are you felling? Leroy told me you’ve been having quite bad morning sickness” Tony sighed as he sat down at the kitchen table. “Feeling a bit better after the bath Jet ran for me, but I’m hoping the doctor can give me something to help today.”

“When Leroy’s mother was pregnant with him, she was the same. Ann had terrible morning sickness as well as bad heartburn. Now I know it’s just and old wives tale but Leroy did come out with a full head of hair, I’ll have to show you some when.”

Tony chuckled “I’d love to see a photo of a little Jethro. Thankfully so far I haven’t had any heartburn, but I guess that’s another thing I’m just going to have to look forward too.”

Coming up behind Tony, Jethro placed his breakfast down in front of him before kissing the side of his head. “But you have all the great things about pregnancy to look forward to as well don’t forget.”

“Yeah I know, you know I’m over the moon about this baby, just ignore my moaning.”

“I know I just like to remind you of the good things to.”

* * *

 

 A while later found the three of them sat in the waiting room of the doctor’s office waiting for Tony to be called in. Jethro put his hand on Tony’s knee trying to stop his fidgeting. “Hey, everything okay babe?”

“Huh? Oh yeah I just really and I mean really need the loo, but I can’t go because I have to have a full bladder for the ultrasound.” Jethro couldn’t help but laugh before replying “We should get called in soon so you shouldn’t have to wait too long” Just as Jethro finished talking the nurse stepped out and called Tony’s name. The three of them stood up and walked into the room. The nurse smiled at them as she welcomed them in.

“Hi Tony, how you feeling today?”

“I’m sick of morning sickness” The nurse laughed softly before speaking again “That’s completely normal, now I’ll leave you to change into the gown before I come back in to do your usual tests before the doctor sees you.” Tony picked up the gown before stepping behind the curtain to change. Just as Tony has sat down the nurse came back into the room and asked Tony to step over to the scales. Before long all the routine test had been completed and the three of them where sat chatting while waiting for the doctor to come in. The doctor soon arrived and greeted the three of them, “I see we have and extra guest today, welcome I’m Dr Steve Newton but you can call me Steve. Are you a relative?”

“Nice to meet you Steve, my names Jackson, I’m Jethro’s father I surprised them with a visit and they surprised me with a grandchild.” Jackson beamed shaking the doctors’ hand. The doctor smiled as he opened Tony’s file and looked through the new test results. Turning towards the couple the doctor spoke. “Everything looks great, you’re progressing nicely Tony. How have you been feeling? The nurse said something about bad morning sickness?”

“Yeah it’s been pretty bad since the start, is there anything you can give me to help?”

“Yep I’ll write you a prescription out now. Why don’t you go ahead and get comfortable on the table and roll the gown up so it’s above your chest and the blanket is sat low on your hips.” Once Tony was ready and Gibbs and Jackson were stood close, the doctor came over with the ultrasound machine then warned Tony that the gel was going to be cold before he spread some over Tony’s stomach.

Suddenly their baby’s heartbeat filled the quiet room. All three of them couldn’t keep their eyes off the screen, Jethro slipped his hand into Tony’s and Jackson couldn’t help the few tears that slipped down his cheeks.

“Great everything looks great for the stage you’re at, would you like a couple of new pictures printed out?”

“Please.”

The doctor hit a few buttons before speaking again. “Okay so that’s it for today gentleman, if you get cleaned up then make your way to the front desk to pick up your pictures and to make an appointment for your 14 week scan. It was good to see you again gentleman, just call if you have any problems.” With that the doctor left and Tony got cleaned up and changed.

* * *

 

 

After a quick lunch, the three of them went to see the first house. As soon as Tony walked through the front door he took an instant dislike to it. The whole downstairs was open plan and shiny wooden floors that looked truly terrible. To the left were some stairs leading down to the basement and to the right were the stairs leading to the top floor. The ground level was painted a dull grey, a low hanging chandelier that looked out of place in the dining room and a fake black fireplace.  After seeing that the rest of the house had the same wooden floors and dull grey paint through out, they soon moved onto the next house.

By the time they had reached the last house on their list Jethro could see Tony getting more and more downhearted about finding a house that was perfect for them, he really hope that this final house will be the one for them. Stepping up to the house he slipped his hand in Tony’s as the estate agent opened the door.

Tony was already feeling a bit of hope just by looking at the front of the house. This house was already ticking off more boxes of what they wanted than the other three combined. The house was tucked away in a quiet cul-de-sac with a small drive leading to a double garage with room to park more cars in front. To the left under a small bay window was a small patch of grass that was fenced off. Next to it was a short pathway leading to the front door that had a row of lights on each side. To the right of the house was the back gate leading to the back of the house.

Stepping into the house Tony was feeling even more hopeful. To the left was a door leading to a small room that could be used as either an office for them both or a small play room for their little one. The next room on the left lead to the lounge, it was fairly big with a pair of patio doors leading to the back yard. There was also a real open fireplace which was a must have for Tony.

Stepping back out of the lounge, the room opposite the small office there was a small downstairs bathroom that was just big enough for a toilet, sink and a coat rail. The room next to the lounge was a big open kitchen/dining room with another bay window and set of patio doors. Leading off the kitchen was a small utility room with another back door and the door that lead to the double garage as well as the stairs leading down to a large basement.

Back in the front hall opposite the lounge was an open staircase that spilt at the top. Splitting to the left side leaded to three bedrooms and the main bathroom. The bedroom at the far end of the hall was a large double room with an en-suite bathroom that included a walk-in shower. The room next to it was smaller that had built- in wardrobes and currently had a small single bed and a sofa. The next room was the same as the room before but obviously belonged to a young girl judging by all the pink stuff in the room. Finally at the beginning of the hall was the main bathroom that had both a bath and walk-in shower. Crossing the landing to the right side there was only two rooms. Both rooms were large but one was obviously the master bedroom as it was slightly larger and had another en-suite bathroom but instead of a walk-in shower like the other one it had a large deep luxury bath that looked really relaxing.

After showing them the last room in the house, the estate agent went outside to give them some time alone to have another look around and to talk freely.

“Oh Jethro, I can just picture us living here with our little one. It just has that homely feeling and meets so many of the requirements we wrote on our list, what do you think?”

“Well I think we’re on the same page. Shall we go ahead and put and offer in?”

Jethro loved the way Tony’s face lit up with that dazzling DiNozzo smile and he suddenly found himself with an arm full of a happy Tony. Leaning forward Tony captured Jethro’s lips in a passionate kiss until the need to breathe became apparent and he pulled back and leaned his forehead against his lovers. “I’m so glad you feel the same way jet, I love you so much.”

“Love you too; let’s go talk to the agent.”

* * *

 

 

Later that evening the three of them were at home celebrating after spending the afternoon sorting the paperwork for the house with the estate agent when there was a knock at the door. Shocked that someone actually knocked, Jethro was about to get up when Tony bet him to it.

Tony was smiling brightly as he opened the door but his smile soon disappeared when he saw who was on the other side.  

“Dad, what are you doing here?”

“Junior! I was in town on business when I thought I’d take my son out for dinner and a catch up, but I got to your apartment only to find someone else living there. Why didn’t you tell me you moved?”

“I’ve been trying to dad but I can never get a through to you.”

“Well are you going to invite your old man in?”

“Right sorry dad” Stepping aside Tony let his father inside closing the door behind him. Leading his dad into the dining room he spoke. “You’ve actually just caught us in the middle of dinner I think there’s enough left over if you want any?”

Ignoring Tony’s question Senior sounded confused as he asked “Us?”

Having reached the dining room it was Jethro that spoke up “Yeah us.”

“Gibbs what are you doing here?” Senior asked not sounding happy.

“I live here”

“YOU WHAT?!  What the meaning off this Junior?”

“You heard him dad, he lives here. Well actually I moved in with him”

“What? Why would you move in with Gibbs?”

“Because we’re together and love each other. We actu….”

Tony was stopped from saying anything else when his father exploded in a fit of rage.

“YOU’RE WHAT?? NO SON OF MINE IS GAY! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?” Just as he raised his fist to his son, senior suddenly found himself pinned to the wall by Gibbs with his arm held against his back stopping him from moving “GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!” Senior yelled.

Eerily calm, Gibbs spoke directly in senior’s ear. “If you ever raise your fist to Tony again, you will not live to do it again. Now you will leave and I better not see you again unless you’ve change your way of thinking. Do I make myself clear?” Senior growled and didn’t respond until he felt Gibbs tighten his grip and he finally nodded in response. Satisfied Gibbs let go of him and stepped back. “Now get of here!” he growled.

Making sure that senior had gone, Jethro went back to the dining room in search of Tony, glad to see his father trying to keep Tony clam. Going over to his   lover’s side Jethro pulled him into his arms. Bursting into tears Tony buried his head in Jethro’s neck while Jethro rubbed a reassuring hand up and down his back, rocking them both slightly. “Shh, it’s okay baby he’s gone. He’s never going to hurt you again; I’ll make sure of it.”

After a while with Jethro whispering reinsurances in his ear, Tony started to calm down. Sniffling Tony pulled back, smiling slightly “Thanks Jet, I’m fine. I don’t know why I had such a strong reaction to what happened, I mean it’s not exactly the first time he’s done that.”

Hearing Tony say that he shot a quick look at his father over Tony’s shoulder to see that he wasn’t happy either. Placing a hand on Tony’s stomach Jethro spoke “Well as long as I’m here he’s never going to lay another finger on you or our little one.”

Tony smiled at Jethro and raised his hands to cup Jethro’s cheeks, “Papa bear Gibbs. Sexy” Tony did a little wiggle of his eyebrows, making Jethro chuckle before pulling him into a deep, loving kiss.

Pulling back Tony smiled at Gibbs before speaking, “Thank you Jethro.”

“What for?”

“For being you and for protecting me and bean.”

Jethro smiled at the nickname for their baby before pulling Tony into his arms and resting his head on top of Tony’s. “Love you Tone.”

“Love you too Jet.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that this has take so long! This is a bit shorter than normal as i just wanted to get the next chapter up for you guys. I wan't to say a big thank you to Tink for being my beta reader, you've been a big help so thank you :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The next day Jackson came downstairs to find his boys cuddled up on the sofa watching tv. “Morning, have you boys eaten yet?”

 

“Morning Dad. Not yet Tony wasn’t feeling too good when he woke up so I was going to make up something in a bit.”

 

“How are you feeling at the moment son?”

 

“Better thanks, I think the meds the doctor gave me are starting to work. Today is the first time I’m not hugging the bowl, instead I was only feeling queasy.”

 

“That’s great to hear son, you up to eating anything?” Just as Jack had finished asking him, Tony’s stomach gave a rather loud rumble, making the other two chuckle. “I’ll take that as a yes shall I?”

 

Looking a bit sheepish, Tony spoke “Yeah, thanks Jack.”

 

A while later they were all sat around the dining table, tucking into the breakfast Jack had cooked for them. “I hope you boy’s don’t mind but I’ve going to be running a few errands that I’ve been meaning to do since I arrived here. I’m probably going to be gone for most part of the day, did you need me to pick up anything while I’m out?”

 

“No thanks Jack, did you want some company?”

 

“Thanks son, but I’m okay. I’ll let you have a relaxing day with Leroy, which is what you need after yesterday.”

 

“Thanks Jack, but I’m okay. I’m use to Senior being like that.” Jethro let out a growl at what Tony had said and linked his fingers with Tony’s, running his thumb over his knuckles. Jackson smiled at how protective his son was of Tony and he was glad.

 

“Well you shouldn’t be son, a father should never treat his child like that. Anyway let’s move on from last night.” Jackson stood, then started to clear the table. Once everything had been cleared away Jackson said his goodbyes and headed out.

 

Twenty minutes later found Jackson in the reception of the Adams House Hotel asking which room Senior was in. After the way Senior had reacted yesterday, Jackson just couldn’t let it lie. Now, Jack knew that Tony and Senior had only just started to sort their relationship out, so Jack wanted to show him just what he’d be missing.

 

Jackson stood in front of Seniors hotel room, about to raise a hand to knock but startled when before he could, the door opened revealing Senior. Senior jumped and took a step back, a look of confusion crossing his face when he realised who was stood in front of him.

 

“You’re Gibbs’ father right? What are you doing here?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        

“Can I come in?”

 

“If you must but hurry with whatever it is you came here for I have business to attend to.”

 

“Don’t worry this won’t take long” Jackson walked into the room and took a seat at the table.

 

“What the hell is your problem?”

Senior spluttered, shocked by Jacksons tone but before he could say anything Jackson continued, “You’re only just starting to get your relationship with your son back on track, do you really want to throw that away because he’s happy in a loving relationship with another man?”

 

“What, did Junior send you?”

 

“No neither of them know I’m here. But I do have something for you.” Jackson spoke as he pulled something out of his bag. He handed it to Senior and continued speaking. “This is what Tony would have given to you if you had stuck around last night. Go on open it.”

 

Jack waited patiently for Senior to open the gift Tony had wanted to give to his father. He watched the different emotions play across Senior’s face, shock and disbelief, finally settling on a soft smile and a few tears of joy.

 

Senior startled when Jack spoke again, “Do you really want to throw away your grandchild and son just because of who he loves?”

 

Senior looked up at Jackson, “I, I don’t know.”

 

“Look, I don’t really know why I’m here trying to convince you after all the shit you’ve that kid through, because god knows you don’t deserve him. But I saw his look of disappointment yesterday and I know that he will still do anything to get your approval. So really, I’m here for him. But I’m also here for you because if you know anything, it should be how lucky you and I are. I never thought I’d get to be a grandpa again. It nearly killed me when we lost Kelly and Shannon and I don’t ever want to go through that again. But since Tony has come into the picture that hole that they left behind is starting to close and I’ve never seen Jethro so happy. You can be a part of that as well you know. But of course if you do decide that you could be happy for them and continue to rebuild your relationship with your son, you’re going to have to work for it. It ain’t going to be easy, especially with Jethro. You’re only going to get one chance because if you mess that up, you’ll be left to deal with me, my shotgun and an angry Jethro. Now I’m going to leave you with your thoughts but don’t take too long.”

 

Without giving Senior a chance to reply, Jackson got up and left, closing the door behind him. Looking at his watch to see that it was lunch time, Jack decided he’d grab some lunch from the diner that Jethro always takes him to and then do a bit of shopping to give his boys some more time alone.

 

A few hours later, after Jackson had done some shopping, Jack walked into the house to the sound of his boy’s laughter. Stepping into the living room, he saw Jethro stretched out on the sofa with Tony cradled in his arms with their heads thrown back, laughing at something on the tv. Seeing them like this just confirmed for him that seeing Senior was the right thing to do. And if Senior decided to pass all this up, well then, he really is an idiot.

 


End file.
